A selector switch is commonly used as a manually operated controller for industrial electric motor control circuits. A selector switch is typically mounted in a front panel of a control enclosure. Selector switches are used in applications where rotary knob actuation of the control circuit is desired, as opposed to push button or knife switches, for example. A knob operated selector switch has a rotatable knob that actuates an electrical switch to open and close electrical circuits.
Existing NEMA (National Electrical Manufacturers Association) industry 22 mm selector switches perform basic selector switch functions in various configurations, such as two or three actuation positions and momentary or maintained contact actuation. These switches have not generally been constructed for environmental water entry resistance required by both NEMA 4 water spray tests and NEMA 6 water submersion tests. Also, prior such switches utilize different mechanical components for the six most common switch configurations requiring additional investments in tooling and inventory for manufacturing.
The present invention is intended to overcome the problems discussed above, in a novel and simple manner.